


The Dress

by whatamess



Category: The Get Down (TV)
Genre: Dizzee finding himself as well as getting his man, M/M, Nonbinary Dizzee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 17:53:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8855191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatamess/pseuds/whatamess
Summary: Dizzee wants to start wearing dresses. If he also kind of wants to impress Thor, why not kill two birds with one stone?





	

              Thor’s girl rummaged through her closet while Dizzee watched her from the bed. He still never thought to ask for her name, but only thought of her as Thor’s girl, even though he hopes she isn’t really… _his._

              “Try this,” she says, throwing something onto the bed beside him. Dizzee looked at it and tried to swallow the lump in his throat.

              It was a dress. Black and short. Real short. “Isn’t it…”

              “Short?” she asked, laughing. “Yeah. It’s supposed to be. It’ll look so good on you. I bet you have real nice legs under those jeans.

              Dizzee laughed and looked away, feeling his cheeks heating. He’s not used to being so accepted and being treated so sweetly. Not that everyone else is mean to him or anything but… he doesn’t know. It’s different. He feels good with her and Thor. He picked it up and felt the rough sequins on it. “Think it’ll look good?” He didn’t ask what he wanted to. He didn’t ask if she thought Thor would like it.

              He and Thor had this thing. Nothing more than making out like they had at the club. But Dizzee wants more. He wants a lot more. He wants Thor to be his man. Wants Thor all to himself.

              She sat next to Dizzee, and squeezed his knee reassuringly. “It will. But if you don’t like it we can try something else.”

              Dizzee looked down. “I guess… Seeing those people at the club… I kind of… I wanted to try wearing a dress too, maybe makeup, I don’t know. I mean, I don’t think… I don’t think I have a girl inside of me or anything but…”

              She shrugged and smiled. Her smile was so kind and it set him at ease at once. “It’s okay. Just try it on.”

              He stood and she pointed him to the bathroom. He looked at his shoes for a moment, then walked throught he door and closed it behind him.

              He looked in the mirror behind the sink. Scattered on the countertop was different makeup items. He’d seen some like them in his mother’s bathroom when he was little. Yolanda used to put some on him when he was younger until their mother told her to stop using him like a doll. He didn’t admit that he had liked it then.

              He looked at himself in the mirror then. He took and deep breath and stood up straighter.

              He pulled his jacket and short off him quickly. He unbuttoned his pants and shoved them down, leaving him only in his briefs.

              Looking at his figure, he guessed he could see why Thor’s girl said he was thin enough to fit in her clothes. He wasn’t built like a barrel like Thor was, but Dizzee was okay with that. He liked being how he was. Thin… kind of… feminine, he guessed.

              He took the dress of its hanger and looked at it again. Imagined it on himself. In his mind he looked goofy as hell, but he shook his head. He’s gotta try at least.

              Flipping it over so he had the bottom of the dress in both hands, he fitted it over his head and pulled it down, it stopping a few inches below his ass. Sleeves came down to just above his elbows.

              Dizzee didn’t look in the mirror at first, just felt the tight but comfortable stretch of the fabric around his body. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and looked.

              It was different, sure, from his normal jeans and t-shirt. But he liked it. He liked it a lot.

              He felt a smile creep onto his face. He turned to the side, looking at how it hugged him. He saw in the mirror that the back of the dress dipped low on his back, stopping in the middle. He moved his arms a little and saw his shoulder blades move in the mirror and he smiled. It was pretty. He looked pretty.

              He opened the door, and Thor’s girl was sitting on the bed, reading a well-worn copy of _The Communist Manifesto_ and looked up when she heard the door open. A smile lit up her face.

              “Oh, Dizzee,” she said, dropping the book beside her and standing, rushing up to him and taking his hands in hers. “You look wonderful. Give me a spin?”

              Dizzee smiled, confused. “A spin?”

              “Turn around, let me see all of it.”

              He rolled his eyes playfully and did so, and when he looked back at her she had her hands over her mouth.

              “Dizzee… you look _hot._ ”

              Dizzee felt his cheeks heat up again and he looked away. “You think?”

              Thor’s girl playfully hit his arm. “Shut up. You _know_ you look hot.”

              He laughed a little. “…I do look pretty hot, don’t I?”

              She giggled and exhaled, “Thor’s going to _love_ it.”

              Dizzee sputtered a little. “W-what?”

              She gave him a look. “You really think I don’t know you like him?”

              Dizzee looked at the floor. “I… I know he’s your man and everything…”

              “What!” She ducked, moving into his field of view. When he looked up again she straightened, making sure he was looking at her. “He is _not_ my man.”

              “He’s not?” Dizzee did what he could to keep the hope out of his voice.

              She laughed. “No! We just… we kiss sometimes. But nothing more than that. We’re friends, Dizzee. I got me a girl anyway.”

              “Oh,” he said, rubbing the nape of his neck, trying not to smile out of relief.

              She smiled widely. “I know you’re happy. You don’t have to hide that.”

              “I… I’m not…”

              She scoffed. “Are you kidding? You looked at him in that club like… like you were a fish and he was water.”

              He smiled. “A fish?” She laughed and hollowed her cheeks, making her lips small like a fish. He laughed, but shrugged, admitting his fears. “But the water doesn’t need fish like fish need water. Know what I mean?”

              She smiled. “Maybe that metaphor wasn’t… exactly right for you two. Because I think he likes you too and I’m usually not wrong about these things.”

              “Has he said anything to you about me?” Dizzee asked, looking at his painted nails, black, like she had painted them earlier. 

              “Nothing I can say. I wouldn’t tell him what you’re saying just like I wouldn’t tell you what he said to me.”

              “But there was… something?”

              Her eyes sparkled and she didn’t answer the question. “So do you wanna wear that to the club or… Something else?”

              “I… I like this a lot but…”

              She nodded at him encouragingly. “But?”

              “I saw the makeup in your bathroom…”

              She smiled. “You want to wear some?”

              He thought about it. “Maybe just some lipstick?”

              She nodded, walking into the bathroom, leading him by the hand. “What color do you think?”

              Dizzee shrugged. “I… I don’t know honestly. What do you think would look good?”

              She rummaged around in a little box full of lipsticks and then came out with a little black tube. Uncapping it, he saw it was a deep reddish-purple. She winked. “Thor thinks this one is really pretty.”

              Dizzee smiled. “Okay. Let’s do that one.”

              She smoothed it on, telling him to rub his lips together once in a while, before putting a clear gloss on top of it. He looked in the mirror. She looked in his eyes through the mirror. “Do you like it?”

              He didn’t take his eyes off himself. “Fuck yeah. Let’s go.”

             

             

              Dizzee pushed back the balloons blocking the entrance like before. Music hit him like a wave. Thor’s girl – or, _not_ Thor’s girl – followed behind him, hand on his shoulder so they don’t lose each other in the crowd.

              She came close, “Let’s find your man.”

              Dizzee laughed. “He’s not my man.”

              She raised her eyebrows. “Yet.”

              They danced through the crowd, Dizzee not feeling as nervous as before, feeling… confident even, in his dress and lipstick. He saw people in the crowd stop and watch him as he passed by. He felt hot, and he knew he was.

              Not Thor’s girl tugged on his arm, motioning to a blond head bouncing in the crowd not far from them. “Go get him, tiger.” She sad, kissing him on the cheek. She winks at him before pushing him in Thor’s direction. “Don’t want to mess up the lipstick before your man does.”

              Dizzee breaths deep before straightening himself and walking through the crowd towards Thor. Towards his man.

              Once before his man, Dizzee put a hand on Thor’s waist before circling around him stopping in front of him.

              “Hey, Thor,” Dizzee said, hoping he sounded kind of sensual and not like a fool.

              Thor looked dazed, taking in Dizzee’s dress, his long, hard legs and finally his lips, smothered in the dark color. “Rumi…”

              “Told you to call me Dizzee,” he said, moving to the music, keeping one hand on Thor’s waist. Thor stood still on the dance floor.

              “Dizzee,” Thor said, sounding positively winded. “You look…” He shook his head, not being able to find the words.

              Dizzee felt a bit of insecurity filling him. “Do I look good?”

              “Dizzee, you look… you look more than okay! You look like a fucking god! You look like a disco god!” Thor’s hands had come up to hold Dizzee’s narrow waist, and Dizzee felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest. Thor began to move to the music with him.

              “I hoped you’d like it,” Dizzee said, relieved but also ecstatic. His heart felt like it was about to sprout wings and fly right out of him.

              “I do, fuck, I do!” Thor said, bringing Dizzee closer to him, running his hands over the sleeves of the dress, then along the back, the open back, so his hands brushed Dizzee’s shoulder blades and the subtle knobs of his spine. Dizzee felt sparks fly through his skin. Thor’s hands were cool against the heat of his skin.

              Dizzee smiled, bringing his arms up around Thor’s neck. His manicured fingernails brushed into the long hair at Thor’s nape.

              “Dizzee,” Thor said, looking real nervous suddenly, but Dizzee shook his head.

              “Thor, listen, I… I don’t know what the fuck I’m feeling. I’ve never felt it before. But I want you to be my man. Nobody’s ever understood me like you. It’s like I’m a fish and you’re the water”

              Thor looked at him with eyes that held more fondness than Dizzee has ever seen. His hands ran up Dizzee’s back and came to hold Dizzee’s face. He tipped his head forward to touch Dizzee’s. “I want to be your man, Dizzee.”

              Dizzee sighed, smiling, and looked into Thor’s eyes. Showing him the fondness he held there too.

              “Dizzee... Dizz. I really want to kiss you but your lipstick looks so good.”

              Dizzee shrugged. “I don’t care,” he said, and tipped his face up so his glossy lips met Thor’s bare pink ones. Thor reacted immediately, pressing his lips back against Dizzee’s, pulling Dizzee closer.

 

 

              By the time Dizzee and Thor got into Thor’s apartment, Dizzee had almost no lipstick on anymore and Thor had all of it on his face and smeared on his neck. The second the door to the apartment was closed Dizzee was back on Thor, sucking bruises into his neck as Thor rubbed his hands up and down Dizzee’s body, squeezing his ass, making Dizzee breath hot exhales of breath onto his neck.

              “Dizzee, god,” Thor said, holding onto Dizzee like he was air. “You’re driving me crazy.”

              Dizzee pulled away from Thor’s neck and held his man’s face in his hands, cupping his cheeks, and went into another kiss, their tongues meeting and making Dizzee breathless. Thor squeezed his ass hard and Dizzee fucking loses it, thrusting his hands up the back of Thor’s shirt to get it over his head. Thor moved to help Dizzee get him out of his shirt. The second he was, Dizzee shoved him back against his door and leaned down to take one of Thor’s nipples into his mouth, licking it and feeling his own dick twitch when he heard Thor’s gasp and felt Thor arching into his mouth.

              “You like that?” Dizzee asked, barely pulling off of the reddened nipple before sucking it back into his mouth. Dizzee’s never found his nipples that sensitive, didn’t think that they really could be, but, fuck, it was hot how Thor was reacting.

              “Dizzee, fuck, yeah,” Thor said, one hand still on Dizzee’s ass and the other moved up to holding the back of his head close, keeping Dizzee where he was. Dizzee crossed over to the other nipple, and Thor gasped again, his breath stuttering out of him. His hand on Dizzee’s ass moved to his hip, then move inwards until it was rubbing against the hardness in Dizzee’s dress. Dizzee gasped against Thor’s chest.

              “Dizz, fuck, let’s go to the bed,” Thor said, taking Dizzee’s hands in his and leading him to the bed – or more like mattress – pushed into the corner of the little apartment. Dizzee followed and Thor motioned for him to get on first, so Dizzee did, laying back in the middle of the mattress. Thor watched him, kneeling on the bed in front of him. “Dizzee, you’re the most beautiful creature on this planet.” He leaned forward, laying on top of Dizzee, and Dizzee spread his legs to let him get more comfortable. “You are an artist,” Thor said, leaning down to give Dizzee a short but deep kiss, “But you are becoming my muse,” Thor said when he leaned up, and his hands traveled downwards, towards the bottom of Dizzee’s dress, and his fingers slid underneath it. His eyes watched Dizzee’s face go desperate with wanting. “I’m so glad I can be your man,” Thor said finally, pushing Dizzee’s dress up his waist, so the fitting material would stay there and he could see Dizzee’s dick straining against his briefs. Dizzee saw Thor’s eyes dilate.

              “Thor,” Dizzee says, tangling his fingers in the blond hair, “Fuck, Thor,” and his voice is taking on this desperate edge but Dizzee doesn’t even care. He hears it and he doesn’t care. He’s got his man but he wants to get closer. Feels like if he doesn’t keep touching his man he’s gonna die. He wants to touch this man forever.

              “Can I?” Thor says, his fingers hooked under the cotton of Dizzee’s underwear.

              Dizzee nodded in a few jerked motions. Thor moved Dizzee’s underwear down his legs slowly, running hands down the long length of his legs. Dizzee wanted to go crazy. He needed Thor to touch him and needed to touch him back.

              “You’re so fucking beautiful,” Thor whispered, and pressed against the hardness in his jeans with the heel of his hand.

              “Don’t,” Dizzee said, moving to sit up, but Thor rubbed his leg and shook his head, silently asking him to elaborate. “Don’t—” Dizzee felt his face heat up, realizing what he was saying, “Don’t touch yourself. I want to do that.”

              Thor looked like he could faint. He closed his eyes and breathed in sharply. When he opened them he looked at Dizzee with his mouth hanging open. “Yeah?”

              “Fuck, yeah,” Dizzee said, reaching his hands out to bring Thor closer, rubbing the shape of Thor’s dick through his jeans.

              “Dizz, fuck,” Thor said and now he’s got that desperate lilt to his voice too.

              “Can I?” Dizzee asked, smiling slightly, his hands at the buttons of Thor’s jeans.

              “Yeah.”

              The buttons of Thor’s jeans popped open quickly after that, Dizzee tearing through the opening quickly. He’d never done this with a guy before. The thought made him nervous, but laying here with Thor right now? He just wanted to please his man.

              Thor helped Dizzee get his pants off and soon Thor’s dick was out in open air, and Dizzee licked his lips at the sight of it. He reached his hand out and stroked it, and Thor gasped. “Wait, let me first.” He looked at Dizzee for permission, and then moved down his body, so his face was right in front of Dizzee’s leaking dick. Dizzee moved up to rest on his elbows so he could see his man. Just seeing the blond haired Norse god in front of his dick was enough to make it jump, leak a little, and make Dizzee a little light headed. Thor smirked, confidence back, but then he looked serious again.

              “Tell me if you want to stop,” Thor said.

              “Not fucking likely,” Dizzee said, breathing heavy.

              “But,” Thor made sure he was looking in his eyes. “Tell me if you want to. Okay?”

              “Okay,” Dizzee said, and with that, Thor licked a wet stripe of saliva right up Dizzee’s dick. “Fuck!” Dizzee cursed, his head falling back against the bed.

              Thor went to work then, sucking the head into his mouth, tonguing at the slit, driving Dizzee fucking wild. Dizzee put a fist into Thor’s hair, and moaned, wanton and loud. Thor looked up at Dizzee through long eyelashes and Dizzee felt that feeling in the club, how he felt his heart was about to fly away, except multiplied by infinity.

              Thor moved his hands up, pushing the dress up further and further until it was bunched up under Dizzee’s armpits and his hands roamed Dizzee’s chest freely, rubbing at Dizzee’s nipples lazily, until they roamed back down to stroke at Dizzee’s balls. Thor let Dizzee’s dick spring free from his mouth with a pop before kissing his dick almost chastely and sucking a ball into his mouth. Dizzee gasped, his hand pulling Thor’s hair, making him moan around the ball in his mouth, and Dizzee felt the ache in his lower stomach increase exponentially.

              “Thor, I’m so fucking close,” Dizzee said around his heavy breaths and moans.

              Thor moved off Dizzee’s balls and went back to his dick, sucking the sensitive head into his mouth with a wet suction noise. He let off the suction for a moment, only to say, while keeping eye contact with Dizzee, “Come for me, I want to taste you so bad.”

              Dizzee’s fist closed against Thor’s hair tightly once again as he came, hard, seeing fucking stars and galaxies and shit while all that came out of his mouth was a drunken, incoherent flood of: “Fuck, Thor, god, shit, fuck, fuck, fuck, _Thor_.”

              Dizzee felt like he must have left the world for a bit, chilled on Rumi’s home planet, because when he opened his eyes again, Thor was leaning next to him again with a smug smile on his face.

              “Good?” Thor asked, laying on his side, propping up his head with one hand.

              “Just wait,” Dizzee said, sitting up and pulling the dress off the rest of the way, throwing it in a random direction, before descending on Thor like the plague.

              Dizzee took Thor’s dick in his hand and stroked, gently, and leaned down to suck one of Thor’s nipples into his mouth again. Thor gasped and leaned back flat against the bed, giving Dizzee access to everything.

              Jerking off Thor wasn’t all that different from him jerking off himself, but he gave more to Thor. He spat into his hand a couple times, slicking up Thor’s dick and thumbed the head, running his palm over the head, making Thor moan, his head moving wanton, back and forth, on the mattress. Dizzee licked across a nipple, pulled back and blew on the saliva across it, making Thor arch his back, trying to get more.

              He knew when Thor was getting close when Thor’s moans got louder and Thor’s hips started bucking into his fist. Dizzee started jerking Thor faster, twisting more at the head, and sucked hard on Thor’s nipple, knowing that it was probably going to leave a bruise, one among several across his man’s chest.

              Thor moaned, “Dizz, I’m gonna fucking come,” and then he did, the whiteness landing on his stomach and on Dizzee’s fingers, and Dizzee stroked him through it, pulling back from his chest to watch his face as he orgasmed.

              Thor’s breathing took about a minute to even out, and Dizzee watched him through it. Every part of him fit the picture of his namesake. The flowing blond hair, the big biceps. He was beautiful. He still couldn’t believe those months ago when Thor pulled him out of the tunnel away from those cops. He couldn’t believe how lucky he was.

              Thor’s eyes opened again to Dizzee’s. Thor smiled lazily.

              Dizzee smiled back. “Good?” he mimicked, and Thor laughed.

              “Shut up. Come here,” he said, pulling Dizzee toward him. Dizzee laughed. He should have known he was a cuddler.

 

 

              “What prompted all of this, tonight?” Thor asked later, as they laid together. He was looking over on the floor where the black dress laid. “Not the thing with us but the dress and the lipstick. I thought the first night at the club freaked you out.”

              Dizzee shrugged. “I was a little. I’d never seen that before. And I guess… I wore some nail polish since then but… I still thought about those dresses. How they’d feel.” Dizzee took a breath, and Thor didn’t rush him, just watched him patiently. “I’ve always been curious about makeup I guess, too.”

              “You looked really good. You looked like… like you felt confident.”

              “I was!” Dizzee said, and he smiled. “I’m… I was telling your friend earlier like… me wearing a dress doesn’t make me what those other people at the club were. Girls trapped inside boys or whatever. I don’t feel like a girl. But, when I think about it, I don’t feel like a boy either. I feel like… something else entirely.”

              Thor watched him, nodding.

              Dizzee’s smile fell slightly. “I project so much on Rumi because I feel like him. I’m so fucking different like… just like a fucking alien. Nobody will ever understand. I’m just gonna freak people out.

              Thor looked at him. “You don’t freak me out.”

              Dizzee smiled slightly. “That’s why you’re my man.”

              Thor smiled. “I’m your man.”

**Author's Note:**

> hoo boy lmao 
> 
> dizzee is the nonbinary person of my dreams tbh 
> 
> once again didnt fucking check over it so if there are typos i dont really care to know 
> 
> thanks for reading!!


End file.
